Mon Vagabond
by Fille du Phoenix
Summary: Qui aurait pensé qu'un seul groupe de personnes puisse transformer la vie de millier d'autres ? Tsunayoshi va nous le raconter avec sa propre vision des choses. Ici, vous ne retrouverez pas un Tsuna trouillard bien au contraire, il est un adolescent de dix-sept ans, issu d'une famille aisée et doté d'un bon instinct. Un Reborn vagabond sera de la partie ça vous tente ? UA R27
1. Mon Vagabond Prologue

**Mon Vagabond**

**Titre:** Mon Vagabond

**Résumé:** Qui aurait pensé qu'un seul groupe de personnes puisse transformer la vie de millier d'autres ? Tsunayoshi va nous le raconter avec sa propre vision des choses. Ici, vous ne retrouverez pas un Tsuna trouillard bien au contraire, il est un adolescent de dix-sept ans, issu d'une famille aisée et doté d'une intuition qui l'aidera dans toute son aventure. Un Reborn vagabond sera de la partie ça vous tente ? Monde UA R27

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! appartient à Akira Amano.

**Rating:** T

**Note de l'auteur **: Une nouvelle fiction^^ L'idée m'est venue en combinant plusieurs rêves datant d'un an ou plus, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture !

**Répo****nses ****aux reviews:**

Halowii'n: Contente que le prologue t'es plu, j'avoue que ça ressemble un peu à NO.6 maintenant que tu le dis^^ La suite arrivera bientôt, merci pour ta review à la prochaine ;).

JuriiGothic: Hihi merci pour ta review :3 le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus court mais un peu plus mouvementé, j'espère qu'il te plaira ;).

- Paroles

_- Pensées_

_**Prologue :**_La Barrière

Bonjour à vous tous, je suppose que vous me connaissez déjà ? Mais on ne doit jamais oublier la politesse, alors je vais quand même me présenter, je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi et je vis dans la ville neuve ou la ville haute si vous préférez. Qu'est-ce que la ville neuve me direz-vous, et bien c'est assez compliqué mais je vais tâcher de faire au mieux.

Il y a soixante ans, plusieurs personnes aisées ont commencé à penser qu'elles étaient supérieures à chaque chose, chaque être vivant, elles se sont alors rassemblées et ont débattu pendant plusieurs années avant de réaliser une chose qu'on pensait tous inimaginables jusqu'à lors.

Elles ont construit de nouvelles résidences à l'écart des anciennes bâtisses et ont pris le contrôle de toutes les industries et autres commerces. Malheureusement, cette « mode » en a intéressé plus d'un et une nouvelle ville a vu le jour, séparée par un mur des personnes dîtes inintéressantes.

La ville haute est devenue une attraction pour les riches qui exclut totalement les habitants de l'ancienne ville.

D'après certaines rumeurs, quiconque viendrait en aide à une de ces personnes, qui pour la plupart sont des délinquants, deviendrait l'un des leurs et serait exilé dans la ville basse…

Pour ma part je suis un habitant de la ville neuve, mon père gagne énormément d'argent grâce à son travail de directeur d'usine japonaise. C'est seuleument une couverture, personne ne connaît son secret à part ma mère. J'ai de légers soupçons sur ses agissements, j'avoue que j'ai écouté quelques conversations entre ma mère et lui… D'après ce que j'ai compris, il livre des informations à une des familles les plus puissantes de toute la ville, les Vongola ou quelque chose comme ça.

Ne prenez pas mon père pour un pigeon, il prend de gros risques afin de nous assurer une vie paisible, pour moi il est une sorte d'espion, je ne sais pas si je lui dirai un jour, peut être le sait-il déjà ?

Ma mère est femme au foyer, elle s'occupe beaucoup des enfants d'à côté, Lambo et I-Pin mais elle ne me délaisse pas, bien que la majorité de mon éducation soit terminée.

Comme la plupart des adolescents de dix-sept, c'est notre famille qui joue le rôle de professeur et j'avoue que travailler avec ses proches est bien plus agréable que la compagnie d'un parfait inconnu.

Je pense vous avoir dit le principal sur ma petite vie tranquille, oserez-vous me suivre pour la construction d'un futur proche ?

J'espère en tout cas, n'est-ce pas intrigant de savoir ce qui se cache au-delà du mur ?

Pour ma part ce sujet est l'un de mes préférés. Comment se déroule la vie derrière cette barrière ? Est-ce vrai que l'ancienne ville est devenue un repère de délinquants et que la misère y règne ? Qui peut prouver que les coups de feu résonnant sont automatiquement des tentatives de suicides ou de meurtres ? Trop de questions pour des réponses inexistantes…

Dans la ville neuve, le simple fait d'évoquer la ville basse est condamnable, aucune information n'est consignée dans les registres, seules les rumeurs ainsi que les coupures de journaux nous tiennes au courant des agissements derrière le mur.

Oui je sais, précédemment j'ai affirmé que personne ne devait en parler mais la presse est l'une des exceptions. Elle informe les habitants des erreurs commises par l'un des nôtres et détruit son statut ainsi que sa famille grâce aux informations qu'elle apporte si celui-ci à évoqué ou côtoyé un vagabond.

Mais une autre question subsiste, comment rencontrer l'une de ces personnes ? Ont-ils escaladé le mur malgré les gardes armés ? Ont-ils creusé afin de déboucher de l'autre côté ? Je ne sais pas.

J'ai besoin de savoir, la curiosité m'entraine de plus en plus dans ses filets et la tentation ne se fait que plus dure.

- Tsu-Tsu, vient manger s'il te plaît.

- J'arrive maman !

Il est temps de déguster les magnifiques plats de ma mère, c'est une excellente cuisinière, dommage que vous ne pouvez pas en profiter.

- Papa est encore absent ?

- Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas il rentrera bientôt.

_- Je suis sûr qu'il sera là ce soir._

- Mama ! Lambo meurt de faim !

- I-Pin aussi !

- Oui oui je vais vous servir les enfants.

- Oui !

- Tu as besoin d'aide maman ?

- Non non Tsu-Tsu, je m'en occupe.

- Tsuna-nii tu veux bien jouer avec Lambo après ?

- Pas aujourd'hui Lambo la prochaine fois.

- T'es méchant !

Pour une fois que ma mère est dans la cuisine je peux me permettre de l'embêter un peu.

- Je sais Lambo, tu veux continuer ce petit jeu ? Demandais-je avec un sourire sadique.

- Ouin ! Tsuna-nii fait peur ! Dit-il en s'enfuyant de la table les larmes aux yeux.

_- Je sais ce n'est pas très gentil mais au moins on peut manger dans le calme._

- Lambo et I-Pin n'ont plus faim ?

- Nan maman ils préféraient attendre l'heure du goûter.

- Ah bon et bien bon appétit mon chéri.

- Merci bon appétit.

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Je n'ai pas recroisé Lambo de toute l'après-midi, surement occupé à visiter le manoir pour terminer sa carte.

Comme mon intuition me l'avait dit mon père est rentré à la maison vers dix-huit heures en hurlant qu'on lui avait manqué. Cette scène était comique, il nous prenait dans ses bras l'un après l'autre, resserrant sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il nous étouffait…

- Tu ne grandis pas d'un pouce Tsuna.

- Tu verras plus tard.

- J'attends de voir ça avec impatience, tu reprendras la maison à ma mort il faut que tu deviennes un homme.

- Iemistu arrête d'embêter Tsu-Tsu avec ça, il a encore le temps et il lui reste beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

- En parlant d'apprentissage nous n'avions pas terminé ton entrainement, suis-moi Tsuna.

L'entrainement… Une véritable obligation d'après mon père, savoir se défendre est très important dans ce monde, il y a beaucoup d'assassinat d'héritier alors il n'y va pas de mainmorte avec moi… J'ai un hématome encore visible sur le ventre, il est fort, je doute pouvoir le mettre au tapis un jour.

Notre salle d'entrainement est équipée de toute sorte d'objet mais pour le moment le combat à mains nues est une priorité.

- Bien Tsuna, montre-moi ce que tu as retenu de la dernière fois.

Il est temps de devenir sérieux. Je me place en position de combat, un poing près du menton et l'autre un peu plus en avant sous celui-ci.

Mon père est le premier à s'avancer vers moi, décochant une série du coup de poing très rapide joignant ses pieds à la dance. De mon côté je me contente de parer ou d'esquiver ses attaques. D'après lui, suivre son intuition est la meilleure des choses lorsqu'un combat commence, la logique n'est pas toujours de très bon conseil puisque l'adversaire peut nous contrecarrer plus facilement.

- On augmente le rythme Tsuna ?

Je souris à sa dernière réplique. Malgré mes multiples tentatives à le toucher, toutes furent vaines et le résultat ne changea pas. Il suffit d'une seule seconde qui nous permet de porter le coup fatal ou de comprendre que la défaite sera nôtre, pour ma part, cette seconde d'inattention m'a rapporté une rencontre avec le pauvre tapis…

- Je t'ai pourtant déjà expliqué comment t'échapper de cette prise, si jamais ton adversaire maintient ta main gauche derrière toi et qu'il te retient grâce à son bras droit replié sur ta gorge tu ne dois pas te débattre sans quoi la prise se resserrera jusqu'à l'asphyxie. La meilleure option est de reculer violemment ton coude dans son estomac. Sous la surprise mélangée à la douleur il te relâchera et tu pourras prendre l'avantage. Vu ta taille tu n'as cas le frapper à la gorge pour enfin le faire tomber à terre et le maîtriser, compris ?

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire tu ne penses pas ?

- Tu y arriveras, aller montre-moi que tu peux le faire !

- J'arrive !

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

J'espère que le prologue vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ;)


	2. Mon Vagabond Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteur **: Voilà la suite ! Je remercie les auteurs(es) pour leurs reviews et leur suivit ainsi que les lecteurs(trices) qui j'espère continueront à lire cette histoire :3 Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Complicate: Coucou, je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise :) Et oui je sais c'est horrible de couper à ce moment aussi critique, on a envie de balancer l'ordi et de crier comme une folle " Nan mais c'est pas possible c'est quoi cette fin de chapitre là ! " ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review :3 à la prochaine ;).

Halowii'n: Héhé, le pire c'est que je ne fais pas exprès ^^ Cette scène était prévue depuis longtemps et la ressemblance avec NO.6 m'étonne quand je repense à ce manga. La suite s'en éloignera un peu ( je l'ai déjà écrite) mais il y aura toujours la petite chose qui nous y fera pensée ;), merci pour ta review^^.

JuriiGothic: Merci pour ta review ;), en effet il s'agit de bien de Colonnello après pour celui à l'autre bout du fil du verras au fur et à mesure de la suite ;) Merci bonne continuation, à la prochaine!

- Paroles

_- Pensées_

_**Chapitre 1 :**_L'Intrus

La semaine passa à une vitesse fulgurante, entre les courses-poursuites des enfants ainsi que les entrainements, mes journées étaient bien chargées. Mon père rentrait tous les soirs depuis un petit moment mais comme toute chose, elle doit bien s'arrêter un jour…

- Tsu-Tsu est-ce que tu peux coucher Lambo ce soir s'il te plaît ? Ses parents sont en sortie et ils m'ont demandé si je pouvais le garder jusqu'à demain après-midi.

- Oui je m'en occupe. Lambo arrête de courir partout on va dans une des chambres d'amis !

- Lambo n'est pas fatigué ! Lambo veut jouer au chat avec Tsuna-nii !

- Il est tard les enfants devraient être au lit.

- Lambo n'est pas un enfant !

_- Ca ne sert à rien de discuter avec lui…_

- Si je suis le chat et que je gagne tu iras te coucher ?

- Oui ! Mais Tsuna-nii n'a aucune chance d'attraper le grand Lambo !

- On verra ça…

Dix minutes plus tard je partis à la recherche de la petite vache dans les immenses couloirs. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il est en train de trafiquer mais vu les bruits de portes claquées, il ne m'est pas difficile de le retrouver.

Surtout s'il cri comme ça en se débattant contre la porte. Le pauvre Lambo avait coincé la queue de son pyjama de vache en refermant la porte et malheureusement pour lui je l'avais découvert et emmené dans sa chambre.

- Tricheur ! Tsuna-nii est un tricheur !

- Non tu t'es trahi toi-même, un marché est un marché, maintenant au lit !

- On rejouera hein ?

- Si tu veux, bonne nuit Lambo.

Enfin au calme dans ma chambre, je peux profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Durant la journée quelque chose me dérangeait sans que je ne sache pourquoi, j'espère que ce sentiment disparaîtra au lever du soleil. En parlant de soleil, une masse orange aux reflets jaunes se prélasse sur mon lit, ce n'est autre que mon félin.

- Bonne nuit Natsu.

- Mia !

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Trois heures douze du matin, impossible de fermer l'œil, ma nuit se résume à quelques minutes de sommeil léger sans rêves. Je déteste vraiment ça, surtout quand j'entends mon chat ronronner et gesticuler la nuit alors que moi je ne peux même pas profiter du repos qu'elle confère.

J'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose de très important, est-ce pour cela que je ne tombe pas dans les bras de Morphée ? Je retente une énième tentative jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit attire mon attention. Je ne bouge pas et fais semblant de dormir paisiblement, c'est surement Natsu.

Mais les bruits de pas ce n'est pas normal et encore moins quand une main vient se poser sur le dessus de mes couvertures !

Un violent frisson me parcours le dos tandis que je me retourne brutalement pour faire face à une silhouette beaucoup plus grande que moi, son visage est légèrement éclairé par de faibles rayons lunaires. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, ses vêtements sont déchirés par endroits mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a étonné. C'est ce scintillement et ce bruit mécanique qui m'empêche de bouger. Je ne peux pas me battre, je ne peux pas m'enfuir, son arme est pointée sur moi, l'intrus me regarde avec ses yeux bleus légèrement écarquillés mais une sonnerie discrète vient interrompre notre échange.

- Tu t'es trompé d'adresse espèce d'idiot ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire j'ai un gosse en face de moi !

J'amorce un mouvement de recul pour essayer d'attraper une lame qui se trouve sous le matelas mais l'homme en face de moi n'est pas aussi dupe qu'il n'y paraît…

- Ose bouger encore une fois et tu le regretteras c'est clair ?

Il continue durant plusieurs secondes sa conversation avant de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche. Mon regard s'ancre immédiatement sur le canon de son arme à feu silencieuse, elle se relève un peu plus, porté par la forte poigne de l'homme, devenu de plus en plus effrayante par son doigt sur la gâchette…

- Tu as vu mon visage, ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi mais je n'ai pas le choix je suis désolé…

Mon cœur se serre sous cette réplique, alors je vais mourir ? Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas, mais parfois le destin s'en mêle et la malchance ne tarde pas à nous coller à la peau…

TUMB !

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

TUMB : bruit émit par une arme silencieuse.

Et oui je sais ça ne se fait pas de couper ici mais je le fais quand même^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus même s'il est un peu court :). Reviews?


	3. Mon Vagabond Chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteur :**Un peu de mal pour écrire la fin mais elle est enfin là ! Bonne lecture à tous !

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Deudeuche: Merci beaucoup pour cette si gentille review! Quand je l'ai lu je n'en revenais pas! Merci Merci Merci ! Figure-toi que pour la rapidité on pourrait dire que je "triche" car j'ai pour la plupart du temps un chapitre d'avance mais là en publiant le chapitre 2 qui devait être coupé et bien me voilà sans aucun chapitre 3 ^^ Tu devrais te lancer dans l'écriture :) En tout cas j'espère ne pas te décevoir dans les prochains chapitres et dans mes futures fictions ! Bonne continuation et encore merci pour cette magnifique review! :3 Je peux te garantir que ça motive !

JuriiGothic: Merci pour ta review :) Je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera écrite ce week-end à la prochaine ;).

- Paroles

_- Pensées_

_**Chapitre 2 :**_La Faille

- Tu as vu mon visage, ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi mais je n'ai pas le choix je suis désolé…

Mon cœur se serre sous cette réplique, alors je vais mourir ? Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas, mais parfois le destin s'en mêle et la malchance ne tarde pas à nous coller à la peau…

TUMB !

Mais quelques fois, cette dernière se dirige vers un autre hôte quand la situation bascule aussi vite qu'un coup de feu. Ce bruit retentit au plus profond moi, j'étais paralysé mais je ne ressentais aucune douleur, la seule chose que je voyais se trouvait être les plumes de mon oreiller qui virevoltaient dans l'air. C'est en voyant Natsu sur le bras de mon ennemi que mon esprit se réveilla, mon félin venait de lui sauter dessus ce qui fit dévier la trajectoire de la balle qui perfora mes pauvres oreillers.

Je n'avais pas une minute à perdre, je pris la lame cachée sous mon matelas avant de prendre Natsu par la peau de cou et de le lancer sur le lit, maintenant c'était entre l'intrus et moi.

Mon arme à la main, je m'élançai sur l'homme en assénant plusieurs coups à la suite, au bout d'un moment, son révolver se retrouva éjecté contre le mur l'obligeant à se battre à mains nues.

Mais il ne fit rien de telle, l'intrus me regarda, sans doute étonné d'être désarmé par un vulgaire gamin, en tout cas c'est ce que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux. Il se recula au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, les rôles étaient inversés, je devenais le chasseur et lui la proie.

Il buta contre la fenêtre ouverte, la pleine lune obscurcissait la silhouette devant moi tandis qu'elle m'éclairait de sa douce lumière faisant briller mon regard d'ambre. D'après mon père, lorsque les rayons lunaires venaient s'abattre sur nos yeux, leur couleur devenait plus lumineuse et claire, c'était un gène de famille. Pour ma part, mes iris prenaient une couleur orangée comme celle du feu ardent.

L'homme le remarqua sans doute et sauta par la fenêtre qui l'avait emprunté pour s'introduire dans ma chambre. Il était complètement fou, si on sautait de cette hauteur on pouvait facilement se rompre un tendon par l'effort.

Je devais le suivre, il avait failli m'ôter la vie et en plus de ça, sa véritable cible était encore vivante. Je pris appui sur le rebord avant de sauter à mon tour et d'atterrir souplement sur le bitume. Je devais me dépêcher, il commençait à s'éloigner, je partis à sa poursuite dans les rues faiblement éclairées.

Il n'y avait personne à cette heure, seulement quelques patrouilles mais on pouvait facilement les éviter avec une bonne endurance et une connaissance des lieux. A en juger le chemin que j'empruntais, l'intrus se dirigeait vers le mur qui séparait les deux villes. Minute ! Cet homme porte des vêtements déchirés en mauvais état, il est venu tuer une personne, il se dirige tout droit vers la ville basse, est-ce qu'il serait un vagabond ?

Il n'y a que cette explication, n'importe qui se dirigerait vers un abri pour échapper à son poursuiveur, et dans le cas présent, l'homme doit avoir trouvé un moyen pour passer la barrière j'en suis sûr !

Je dois le ralentir ! Autant tenter le tout pour le tout, je lance ma lame dans sa direction, cette dernière fend l'air à une vitesse considérable, elle devrait le toucher à l'épaule droite dans quelques secondes.

Mais cela ne s'est pas passé ainsi, la silhouette se retourna et bloqua ma lame avec un bandeau kaki qu'il avait préalablement retiré de ses cheveux blonds. Il me sourit et rangea mon arme dans une de ses poches.

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi gamin, tu as eu une chance ne la gâche pas hey ! Me dit-il avant de reprendre sa course.

_- S'il croit que je vais abandonner il se trompe !_

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Il est rapide, bien plus que moi mais j'essaye d'arriver le plus vite possible jusqu'au mur, oui je l'avoue je l'ai perdu de vue… Mais je connais des raccourcis qui j'espère m'aideront à le rattraper.

J'arrive enfin devant la barrière, je ne peux pas passer pour l'instant à cause des patrouilles mais de là où je suis je peux voir une assez grande partie du mur grâce aux miroirs placés en hauteur par les gardes.

Toujours aucune trace de l'intrus, c'est vraiment frustrant. Aurait-il déjà rejoint l'ancienne ville ?

Mon regard se déplaça de miroir en miroir jusqu'à ce qu'un détail me fasse froncer les sourcils. En effet, les glaces sont placées par couple tous les cinquante-cinq mètres environ afin de couvrir un maximum de périmètre, mais un des miroirs, le gauche, est un peu plus incliné vers le haut que son compagnon. Il y a donc une zone de quatre mètres qui ne peut être surveillée par ce mécanisme, seul le passage des patrouilles assure la sécurité.

Je me rends immédiatement sur place non sans jeter un coup d'œil des deux côtés, malheureusement, arrivé devant le mur je ne vois aucun trou creusé aux pieds de celui-ci. Peut-être en vérifiant la paroi ?

Je tends alors ma main et la pose sur la surface qui est totalement lisse. Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres, je me serais trompé au sujet de cet homme ? Il n'y a aucun moyen de rejoindre l'autre côté ?

Je secoue ma tête, non il y a forcément un moyen, quelque chose qui ne peut être trouvé facilement…Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous ma pensée, il est tout à fait probable que ce soit ça ! Je plaque mes mains une deuxième fois sur les blocs grisâtres avant de les faire glisser vers le bas du mur avec une certaine lenteur.

Si on réfléchit à l'inverse, il est probable que le passage soit juste sous notre nez mais pas forcément en face de nous. Une porte n'a qu'une hauteur mais une issue prend différentes formes. Par réflexe nous cherchons la sortie en face de nous, à notre taille, mais n'importe qui pourrait très bien la trouver.

Soudain, une légère résistance se fait sentir sous mes doigts. Le mur a été construit par des blocs d'un peu plus d'un mètre empilé les uns sur les autres mais fixé entre leurs voisins, il est constitué de deux rangées. Et là à genoux, mes doigts se sont arrêtés sur le dessus du dernier bloc vertical qui dépasse de quelques millimètres. Je suis sûr que c'est la faille !

Mais comment peut-on le retirer ? Ce n'est pas avec cette marge que l'on peut agripper le bloc et le faire glisser vers nous…

Une issue se doit d'être discrète, pratique mais surtout rapide d'accès.

Mes doigts parcourent le petit espacement entre le mur et son constituant, enlevant la poussière qui s'y est accumulée… Mais un reflet attire mon attention, après avoir regardé de plus près je distingue un fil posé sur le dessus du bloc, on dirait un fil de piano. En le prenant celui-ci se détend un peu, il laisse passer mes quatre doigts et entour apparemment le bloc.

En le tirant vers moi je vois le bloc se déplacer vers l'avant, il est très léger, je n'ai presque pas besoin de forcer pour qu'il bouge. Quelques secondes plus tard il est enfin en dehors du mur et laisse un passage vers l'autre côté. Je m'y engouffre à plat ventre avant que les patrouilles ne se dirigent dans ma direction. Vous ne me croirez peut-être pas mais lors de mon exploration entre les deux rangées de murs j'ai remarqué que les deux blocs étaient creusés et équipés de rouleaux en métal sur les côtés ainsi que le dessous. Les deux étaient également reliés par un système symétrique grâce au fil de piano qui leur permettait de se remettre en place si on poussait l'un des deux dans le mur.

Vraiment c'est un système ingénieux je n'en ai jamais vu de tel. Le fil de piano est très résistant et fin, c'est idéal pour une issue pareille.

Enfin, me voilà en dehors de la ville haute, j'ai refermé l'entrée et l'ai gravé d'un petit 27 sur le sol afin de la retrouver.

Ici il y a beaucoup moins d'éclairage, les vitres des magasins sont toutes pour la plupart brisées, les voitures et autres moyens de locomotion sont brulés, l'air humide se fait ressentir, mais il n'y a pas que ça… L'odeur de sang se mélange également à ce tableau de misère…

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Voilà voilà, au début ce chapitre devait être coupé en deux mais je l'ai laissé tel quel afin de ne pas trop laisser planer l'histoire sur le même point. Reviews ? ;)


	4. Mon Vagabond Chapitre 3

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre a été écrit avec la musique de Showtek Cannonball, j'avoue qu'imaginer ce chapitre avec cette musique m'a bien aidé, d'habitude j'écris sans donc c'est une première^^ Qui s'à intéresse mdr ?^^ Aller bonne lecture à tous !

**Réponses aux reviews: **

Deudeuche: Franchement je suis toujours impressionnée par tes reviews! Merci infiniment! Je suis heureuse que ma fiction puisse te procurer une sensation de liberté, on oublie tout ce qui nous entoure, seuls les sentiments d'une fiction nous permettent de se couper du monde et de s'imprégner de l'histoire. Je n'ai pas encore eu de messages par rapport au R27 mais en lisant certaines fictions j'ai pu voir des personnes mécontentes par rapport à la lenteur d'apparition de couple. Je préférai prévenir au cas où afin de ne pas recevoir ce genre de messages qui risqueraient de me mettre mal à l'aise... Je stresse toujours pour un rien alors j'essaye de prévoir un maximum les choses. En tout cas merci pour ta review plus que motivante! Je te souhaite bonne chance pour ton bac! Pour ma part ça sera l'année prochaine^^ Aller je suis sur que tu l'auras! Bonne continuation Deudeuche à la prochaine! :3

JuriiGothic: Merci beaucoup je vais faire de mon mieux bonne continuation ! ;)

- Paroles

_- Pensées_

_**Chapitre 3 :**_Au Cœur de la Nuit

Au fur et à mesure que je me baladais dans l'ancienne ville j'ai pu constater que les rumeurs disaient vrai. Les bâtiments semblaient être vieux, le vent ici était particulièrement fort, il s'engouffrait dans les bâtisses pour aussitôt ressortir en créant des bruits indescriptibles, une ambiance sinistre s'en dégageait.

Je marchai à l'écart de la rue principale, il valait mieux passer inaperçu pour le moment surtout si cet homme avait vu mon visage, il devait encore trainer dans le coin …

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Sous un immeuble délabré, une certaine personne aux cheveux de blés venait d'entrer, informant une autre à son passage.

- Je suis de retour hey !

- Je vois ça, pourrais-tu au moins une fois dans ta vie ne pas hausser la voix en plein milieu de la nuit ? Beaucoup t'en serais reconnaissant. Déclara l'homme assit sur un canapé recousu.

- C'est pas comme si tu dormais hey.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Ton rapport Colonello.

- …

- Un problème ?

- En fait… Je crois que Skull a fait une erreur hey…

- Une erreur ? Dit-il en plantant son regard dans les yeux bleus océan.

- Je suis entré comme prévu mais il se trouve que je suis tombé sur un gamin plutôt pas mal hey…

Cinq minutes plus tard, Colonello termina son petit récapitulatif lors de sa visite nocturne dans la ville haute.

- Donc cet adolescent t'a vu…

- Oui mais seulement cinq ou six secondes, je ne pense pas qu'il criera sur tous les toits qu'il a eu affaire à nous, tu sais comme moi qu'il risque gros s'il parle hey.

- Certe mais il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risque. Tu as encore la lame ?

- Ouep hey. S'exclama Colonello en donnant l'arme.

- Aucune inscription, une lame basique.

- Je l'ai déjà inspecté hey.

- Y a-t-il une chance qu'il t'ai vu passer le mur ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je l'ai distancé mais il n'a pas l'air d'être du genre naïf hey.

- Je vois. Je suppose que Skull doit dormir à cette heure, ça te dérangerait de le réveiller ?

- Aucun problème, je l'amène dehors. Tu me laisses m'en occuper Reborn hey?

- Naturellement.

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Je commence sérieusement à avoir froid, le manque de sommeil commence à m'affecter, autant physiquement que moralement. J'essaye de ne pas emprunter n'importe quelle direction, il ne manquerait plus que je ne me perde, j'aurai au moins une minuscule connaissance des lieux pour revenir ici.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez réveillé ! S'écria une voix derrière l'immeuble en face de moi.

- Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte dans quelle situation tu m'as mis cette nuit hey !

Je reteins ma respiration en m'approchant doucement vers la source du bruit. Mon corps plaqué contre le mur je peux observer la scène qui se déroule à son angle. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je vis l'homme blond accompagné de deux autres, apparemment le blondinet commençait à s'énerver sur un punk tandis que celui au chapeau regardait tranquillement.

- C'est bon ta buter le gamin nan ? Pas besoin de t'énerver ! J'ai juste confondu la maison d'à côté.

- Non Skull tu n'étais même pas dans la bonne zone. Imbécile. S'exclama l'homme au chapeau.

- De plus je ne l'ai pas tué ! Son chat m'a presque arraché le bras et la balle ne l'a pas atteint ! Je te garantis que tu vas en payer les frais hey !

- Mais mais mais Colonello !

Paf !

J'ai mal pour lui, ce Colonello n'y va pas de mainmorte. Minute ! Le troisième homme sort une arme ! Il va le tuer ? Pour une erreur ? Ce n'est pas possible !

- Skull, le gamin est toujours en vie, si tu me le ramène il y a une chance pour que ta moto ainsi que ta figure ne finissent pas taillées en morceaux et enterrées six pieds sous terre, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Déclara l'homme en pointant son révolver en direction du punk.

- Ah ! Reborn ne touche pas à ma moto s'il te plaît !

- On verra. J'ai encore des choses à faire. Ne faites pas trop de bruit sinon…

- Je ferai de mon mieux. Skull revient ici on n'a pas fini toi et moi hey !

Il faut que je parte vite ! Oh non non non j'ai envi d'éternuer, je plaque mon bras contre ma bouche tout en m'accroupissant au sol, de cette manière je peux atténuer le son. Retient toi ! Retient toi ! C'est pas le moment !

- Atchoum…

Les pas de l'homme en noir s'arrêtèrent alors qu'il allait franchir la porte tandis que les deux autres continuaient à se chamailler. Il reprit sa marche dans ma direction, je l'entends, il approche ! Je me dirige le plus vite possible vers un l'autre coin du bâtiment, il est plus près par rapport aux autres immeubles qui auraient sans doute mieux convenus mais je n'ai pas le choix. Mon corps érafle durablement le ciment dans ma précipitation, trouant mon haut au passage.

Avec les réverbères qui clignotent je vois son ombre se tenir à l'endroit exacte ou j'étais, il ne bouge plus, il ne peut pas m'avoir vus c'est impossible. Je prie intérieurement pour qu'il s'en aille.

Soudain une idée me vient, mon pyjama contient une capuche repliée soigneusement dans mon dos, je peux la mettre et filer droit, il ne me verra pas entièrement s'il se retourne. Je m'exécute et vois son ombre bougée, il se prépare à partir voilà ma chance ! Je m'élance vers une autre bâtisse à ma vitesse maximum tout en essayant de couvrir mes pas précipités.

Toutefois lors de ma course je n'avais pas remarqué la paire d'iris noirs qui me fixaient intensément ainsi que le sourire amusé qu'abordait l'homme à demi-retourné.

- Tu as vu quelque chose hey ?

- Peut-être bien. Chuchota-t-il en gardant ce même sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrivais enfin au mur, personne n'était à mes trousses je devais m'estimer heureux. Je m'accroupis pour emprunter la faille. Me voilà à nouveau dans la ville neuve. Pas de patrouilles à l'horizon, je m'élance vers la première maison que je vois, à l'aide d'une pierre je grave un autre 27 sur la paroi qui se trouve exactement en face de la faille, je pourrais ainsi la retrouver en marchant de cette maison jusqu'au mur. Pourquoi le numéro 27 me direz-vous ? J'aime beaucoup se nombre tout simplement. Il est temps pour moi de retourner à la maison, il se fait tard et je crois que j'ai attrapé froid…

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

J'ai réussi ! Beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre car mes idées n'étaient pas totalement visées mais le voilà ! Je sais que le R27 met du temps à venir mais il va se mettre en place petit à petit. A la prochaine ! Reviews ?


	5. Mon Vagabond Chapitre 4

**Note de l'auteur :**Tout d'abord merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements sa fait plaisir ! Je sais j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude mais je devais faire des fiches de révisions. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;) Bonne lecture à tous !

**Réponses aux reviews: **

Ondie-Yoko: Héhé le sauveur est reconnaissable ;) merci pour ta review ! A la prochaine :3!

Deudeuche: Ouiii dommage que ce ne soit pas notre Reborn qui fait toutes ces choses ;) Mais en introduisant ce passage je voulais faire comprendre à Tsuna qu'il n'est pas aussi "fort" qu'il le pense, enfin qu'il ne doit pas être trop sûr de lui sur certaines choses et en même temps cela m'a permis de le faire rentrer en contact avec son sauveur pour la suite^^ Merci infiniment pour ton aide ! Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois revenue indemne de ta traversée en enfer ! Tu ne t'ai pas fait transpercer par une balle de Reborn, le trident de Mukuro ou encore frappé par Hibari !? Ah c'est pour ça que je ressentais des sensations bizarres, elles étaient dues à la présence de ces démons ! En tout cas ton idée a fonctionné, j'étais très inspirée ! Par moments je pouvais entendre de légers murmures du genre _" Laaaa suuiitte... Ecriitt viiteee sinoonn tuu lee regrettterraaa... " _Brr ça fait froid dans le dos ! Merci pour ta review qui m'a provoqué un bon fou rire devant mon ordi :D Mon chat me regardait bizarrement l'air de dire _" Pourquoi elle rigole cette imbécile ? " _Vraiment il me fait peur des fois ^^'. A la prochaine et encore merci ! :3

JuriiGothic: Merci pour ta review :3 En effet il y a certaines parties qui m'ont moins plu que d'autres^^ A chaque fois je me disais _" Aller Tsuna va bientôt répliquer tu vas pouvoir t'en donner à coeur joie!"_. Contente que ce chapitre t'est plu à la prochaine ;)

Complicate: T'inquiète ;) Oui en effet Tsuna n'a pas du tout le sens des priorités^^ Mais bon quand est malade on oublie certaines choses et pour son plus grand malheur il a oublié la plus importante :) Oui je ne voyais pas Tsuna réussir à tous les étaler :D Après pour son sauveur j'avoue que je n'ai pas fais dans le mystère je voulais que ce soit lui et personne d'autre^^ Dans le prochain chapitre tu assisteras en effet à leur première rencontre ! Je suis déjà en train de l'écrire, tout doucement mais je suis toute exitée à l'idée de comment je vais bien pouvoir la tourner :3 Bisous et merci pour ta review !

- Paroles

_- Pensées_

_**Chapitre 4 :**_ La Seconde Visite

Huit heures du matin. Je me réveille enfin, quatre heures de sommeil ce n'est pas cher payé. Quand je suis rentré je me suis empressé d'extraire la balle de mon oreiller, d'y remettre les plumes et de le recoudre. J'ai caché le revolver sous une armoire grâce à de l'adessif puis je me suis couché. Malheureusement la discussion qui s'était déroulée durant mon voyage de l'autre côté du mur ne voulait pas quitter mon esprit. Natsu était dans le même état que moi, il n'avait pas dormi depuis mon départ, m'attendant devant la fenêtre. Mais à force de fixer un point invisible je commençais à tomber dans les bras de Morphée…

- Atchoum !

- Tu es malade Tsu-Tsu ?

- Oui, j'ai dû prendre froid cette nuit.

- Tu as dormi avec la fenêtre ouverte je suppose, j'ai des médicaments, tu devrais guérir dans la semaine mon chéri.

_- On peut dire ça…_

- Merci Maman.

- Au fait Tsu-Tsu, Iemitsu est rentré tard dans la nuit, il a dû repartir tôt ce matin, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu de l'avoir manqué.

- Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai encore beaucoup d'occasions pour le voir et m'entrainer avec lui. Dis-je en me détournant d'elle.

- Il m'a dit qu'il était passé dans ta chambre cette nuit pour voir comment tu allais.

Cette dernière phrase eut le mérite de me stopper totalement. Alors il était entré dans ma chambre ? A quelle heure exactement ? Lorsque je dormais ou… ? Avait-il vu l'oreiller perforé ? L'arme ?

- Tu vas bien mon chéri ?

- Euh oui oui je réfléchissais… Je retourne dans ma chambre me reposer.

- Ne te force pas trop.

_- Là j'ai un autre problème, un gros problème…_

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

- Argh ! Où est-ce qu'elles sont passées ? Si je ne les retrouve pas je ne pourrais pas sortir…

Vous vous demandez certainement ce que je cherche ? Et bien c'est une petite boîte noire. Ce soir j'ai décidé de retourner dans l'ancienne ville. Je vous arrête tout de suite, non je ne suis pas fou ! Je sais que ce Skull me cherche mais en vue des derniers événements je ne pense pas qu'il se doutera que je visite la ville basse. C'est la seule personne qui me « traque », il ne recevra pas d'aide de Colonello, il doit juste avoir ma description et mon adresse. S'il la trouve un jour… Mon intuition me souffle qu'il n'y a rien à craindre.

Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se balader avec des vêtements de ce type et à visage découvert. C'est pour cela que je cherche cette boîte, elle contient des lentilles bleues datant d'il y a quelques mois, c'est un cadeau de Lambo, comme quoi il a de bonnes idées parfois.

- Mia !

- Merci Natsu tu me sauves la vie encore une fois !

Mon cher félin vient de m'amener la boîte tant convoitée, je suis sûr qu'il est à moitié chien c'est bizarre non ? Je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

Mon déguisement est enfin près ! Il me tarde de l'essayer ! Mais pour le reste de l'après-midi je ferai mieux de dormir, ma mère m'a amené des somnifères, ils devraient faire l'affaire…

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Vingt-et-une heure quinze, il est temps que je me prépare. La bombe en main mes cheveux châtains prennent peu à peu de la noirceur avant de devenir d'un noir profond. A l'aide du gel j'essaye d'aplatir mes cheveux sur le côté même si cela ne fait pas une grande différence elle change néanmoins ma coupe. Habillé d'un T-shirt à col en V noir ainsi que d'un jean gris-noir troué et usé je peux vraiment me fondre dans la masse. Mon teint paraît plus pâle et la cerise sur le gâteau, mes lentille bleues océan, j'ai du mal à me reconnaitre, on pourrait dire que je parais plus…sauvage…

- Natsu, ça m'arrangerait si tu pouvais faire semblant de dormir si maman passe dans la chambre, avec les oreillers cachés sous les draps elle pensera que je me repose. Papa n'est toujours pas revenu, il doit être occupé… Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

- Mia ! Rrrr.

- Oui je ne tarderais pas, bonne nuit.

Bien entendu je ne passe pas par la porte d'entrée mais par la fenêtre. Il fait presque nuit, à cette heure il y a encore beaucoup d'enfants qui s'amusent devant chez eux, j'ai intérêt à me faire discret…

Je franchis le mur rapidement, à mon arrivée dans la ville basse plusieurs personnes m'observèrent, le regard méfiant. Je baissai mon visage, regardant le sol comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante du monde avant d'emprunter de petites rues. J'avoue que j'éprouvais un peu de peur mais l'adrénaline était bien plus forte, mélangées à de la curiosité je sentais chacun de mes sens s'ouvrirent à mon environnement.

Ce qui me posait problème c'était de départager mon intuition et mon ressenti, certes j'avais peur mais venait-elle de ma conscience ou simplement de cette ambiance sinistre ? Difficile de faire la différence…

J'avançais pas à pas, regardant quelques fois derrière moi sans pour autant ne rien apercevoir.

Malgré mon rhum je réprimai plusieurs éternuements, j'avais chaud, vraiment chaud. Je fouillais dans mes poches espérant trouver la boîte de médicaments jusqu'à que je me rendre compte que je l'avais oublié…

_- Bravo, tu as pensé à tout sauf à la chose la plus importante ! _

Un soupir franchit mes lèvres, qu'est-ce que je pouvais être tête en l'air des fois…

- Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire soupirer autant petit chat ?

Je me retourne soudainement en entendant la voix rauque derrière moi. Je ne l'ai pas senti approcher ! Mes iris s'ancrent immédiatement sur le nouveau venu qui est accompagné d'une autre personne.

Je reprends ma route en l'ignorant mais en face de moi se trouvent deux autres hommes qui ne m'ont pas l'air accueillant…

- Tu comptais aller quelque part ? Me demanda le plus grand.

-…

- Je crois que le félin a perdu sa langue ! S'exclama le premier homme qui m'avait parlé, ce qui fit rigoler les trois autres.

- Frérot je croyais que tu voulais t'amuser un peu.

- Bien entendu, je ne faisais que discuter avec mon nouvel animal de compagnie. Dit-il en me faisant un grand sourire.

_- Animal de compagnie ? Il m'a bien regardé lui ? _Pensais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Apparemment les frères sont accompagnés de deux larbins qui n'ont toujours pas ouvert la bouche, ils bloquent les seules issues.

- Tu as vu on dirait que le chaton se rebelle, pourtant à la frontière tu paraissais beaucoup plus docile…

_- Ils me suivent depuis que j'ai passé le mur !?_

- Les guas choppaient le !

Les deux chiens de garde se dirigèrent vers moi assez rapidement. L'un en face, l'autre derrière, je m'empressai de les esquiver par la droite mais ils avaient déjà prévus leur coup puisqu' ils ne se percutèrent pas. Je ne devais surtout pas me retrouver coincer contre les murs qui m'entouraient au risque d'être encore plus désavantagé. Je réussis à en frapper un au visage qui saigna du nez, l'immobilisant par la suite. L'autre ne s'en formalisa pas et me sauta dessus en essayant de me faire tomber au sol.

- Alors les guas le félin vous donnent du fils à retordre ?

- Non patron !

_- Tu vas voir espèce de sale…_

C'est sur cette pensée que je pris le bras de l'homme avant de le faire basculer dans les airs et de l'envoyer contre le mur en face moi. Celui-ci fissura la paroi en laissant quelque trainée de sang sur son passage, très belle toile.

_- « Abrutit de chien de garde écrasé violemment sur fond rouge ». Ah Lambo tes tableaux m'ont donné l'esprit critique je crois. _

- Hep petit chat, tu sais que tu me donnes encore plus envi là ?

- Toi tu me donnes envi de vomir. Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

- Qu'as-tu dit ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu mon mignon ?

-…

- Qu'importe je vais te faire crier, je suis sur que tu as une belle voix. S'exclama-t-il en claquant des doigts.

Soudain l'homme qui n'avait pas encore eu de nom pour son tableau m'agrippa violemment par le cou et bloqua mon bras gauche dans mon dos. Il resserra sa prise très rapidement tandis ma vision commençait à se troubler… L'un des frères s'approcha de moi doucement, pas à pas, comme un animal traquant sa proie, prêt à lui bondir dessus.

- Tu es très agile, malgré ta petite taille tu as presque réussi à mettre K.O mes deux hommes. Tu m'intéresses de plus en plus chaton.

L'homme posa sa main sur mes cheveux noirs tout en enroulant une de mes mèches qui tombait sur mon front, avant de descendre sur ma joue sans me lâcher du regard.

- Tu as de la fièvre on dirait, ne t'inquiète pas on va te soigner.

Puis celle-ci parcourut mon cou en laissant des marques de brûlures désagréables pour enfin remonter d'un seul coup vers mon menton pour le relever, augmentant la douleur sur ma gorge.

- Tu vas aimer je t'assure. Dit-il en se rapprochant encore plus.

Mais avant qu'il n'atteigne mes lèvres je relevai rapidement mon genou qui alla se planter dans son entrejambe le faisant hurler. En même temps mon coude se logea violemment dans les côtes de l'homme qui me retenait le faisant lâcher prise et s'écrouler au sol. Celui qui restait en retrait s'approcha de son frère pour l'aider.

Je m'écartai précipitamment d'eux en posant ma main sur ma gorge qui me lançait atrocement dût à mes toussotements, la vision encore un peu floue. Malheureusement les issues restaient toujours bloquées, il me restait une chance de m'en sortir mais elle était risquée.

_- Ca passe ou ça casse !_

Je courus en direction de l'homme adossé contre le mur fissuré avant de m'élancer contre celui-ci et d'en faire écrouler une bonne partie, moi avec, révélant un vieux magasin.

- Rattrape-le frérot !

Je me relevai aussi vite que possible pour sortir du vieux bâtiment, malheureusement la porte était barricadée, il ne restait que la fenêtre d'exposition brisée. Je commençais à l'escalader, m'écorchant les mains avec les bouts de verre.

Soudain je sentis des bras entourer ma taille et me lancer un peu plus loin au sol. L'homme se mit accroupi sur mon ventre en tenant mes poignées au-dessus de ma tête tout en parlant aux autres.

- C'est bon je le tiens !

Son frère arriva avec du mal jusqu'à nous avant de prendre la place que l'autre occupait tandis que le plus grand se plaçait au-dessus de ma tête en tenant fermement mes poignées, me faisant grimacer de douleurs.

- Rectification, tu as mis mes deux hommes au tapis et tu m'as défoncé une certaine partie très importante, ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois doux petit chat !

Il sortit un canif de sa poche pour ensuite y passer sa langue sans peur de la couper, un regard de prédateur me faisait face.

- Tu ne pourras plus t'enfuir comme ça ! S'exclama-t-il en plantant son canif dans le sol, laissant un liquide carmin s'écouler du bord de ma cuisse.

- Ah !

- J'avais raison, tu as une voix magnifique.

L'homme releva mon t-shirt au-dessus de mon ventre et le parcourra de ses doigts. Il dessinait de petits cercles invisibles sur mon corps brûlant de fièvre, de son autre main il reprit la lame et la glissa elle aussi sur mes débuts d'abdominaux, m'envoyant des frissons dus à ce toucher glacé. Il accéléra le rythme en m'enlevant ma ceinture ainsi que les deux boutons qui le séparaient de mon boxer. Mais avant qu'il ne s'attaque à la dernière barrière de tissus, l'homme remonta sa main gauche et la posa à côté de mon visage.

Il se baissa jusqu'à mon oreille sans délaisser mon torse avec son canif. Il suffisait d'une simple pression pour qu'il me perfore l'estomac, un poumon ou encore le cœur, mon rythme cardiaque se faisait ressentir dans ma respiration saccadée…

- Tu sais même si tu ne veux pas parler ou laisser libre cours à tes expressions c'est assez frustrant, je n'aurai pas besoin de faire ça. Murmura-t-il en appuyant un peu trop sur le canif.

- Dis-moi ton nom chaton, ça restera entre nous, c'est mon frère qui te gènes ?

Sa question resta en suspens dans l'air empli de poussière. Il me mordit l'oreille avant de fondre sur mes lèvres sans arrêter ses caresses brûlantes.

- Arrête…

Mes paroles ne l'atteignaient pas, j'avais l'impression de suffoquer, je luttais pour rester éveillé malgré la fatigue.

Mais une sensation me réveilla, l'homme venait de passer sa main sous mon boxer et commençait à jouer avec ma verge. Je repliais et bougeais mes jambes afin de l'éloigner le plus possible mais cela ne changeait rien. Les coupures infligées sur mon ventre et ma cuisse continuaient de saigner sous mes agissements. Des larmes de frustrations commençaient à s'accumuler aux bords de mes yeux, jamais elles ne couleraient devant un homme aussi répugnant.

- Stop ! Criais-je en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Tch ! Frérot met le assis ! Dit-il en se reculant.

Le plus grand s'exécuta et me releva. Je reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre avant d'être lâché par la brute. Mes yeux se fermaient petit à petit tandis que je sentais l'homme se rapprocher de moi. Mais étrangement je ne ressentais plus son toucher. J'entendais seulement des coups et deux masses tomber sur le vieux plancher. Mon corps se souleva, emprisonner dans une paire de bras puissants. La dernière chose que je vis était des yeux d'un noir profond et hypnotisant avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience…

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Personnellement j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, les idées sont venues à la suite, tranquillement. Alors qui a sauvé notre beau Tsunayoshi hihi ? Reviews ?


	6. Mon Vagabond Chapitre 5

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà la suite ! Je remercie tout le monde pour leur reviews ! En effet vous avez tous trouvé, le sauveur était bien (roulement de tambour) Reborn ! Bonne chance à tous ceux ou celles qui passe leur bac ! Aller je vous laisse tranquille ;) Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Ondie-Yoko: Oui c'est le premier baiser de Tsuna :) En effet Reborn a des doutes sur le déguisement de Tsuna, c'est pour cela qu'il le regarde autant mais tu as raison il faut que je peaufine des détails dans la description pour prouver qu'il a bel et bien des doutes :) Merci pour ta review ! Bise :3

Deudeuche: Ah je suis contente que leur rencontre te plaise :) Je te donne carte blanche pour traumatiser le petit Tsunayoshi hihi :D Tu es une immortelle !? Tout s'explique! J'imagine bien la tête de Mukuro en train de te transpercer et de se dire "J'y arriverai !" l'espoir fait vivre, pauvre Mukuro ^^ Oui les muses m'aide beaucoup ! Encore merci pour ton aide ;) et merci pour ta review à la prochaine :3

Minami212: Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise :) J'ai adoré écrire les malheurs de Skull ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review :3

JuriiGothic: Ton enthousiasme m'a donné le sourire ;) Merci beaucoup bonne année à toi aussi et bonne santé, bonnes études ! :D

- Paroles

_- Pensées_

_**Chapitre 5 :**_ Le Repaire Des Loups

Dans la nuit noire un homme à l'aura menaçante arpentait les rues munit d'un fardeau qu'il portait à la manière des mariées, il entra dans une vieille bâtisse familière puis déposa l'enfant sur le canapé avant d'être interrompu par plusieurs personnes.

- Depuis quand tu ramènes de nouveaux venus ici Reborn ?

- Et toi depuis quand tu t'intéresses à autre chose que tes expériences Verde ?

- Tch, je disais ça comme ça, on ne sait jamais si c'est un cadeau de ta part pour que je teste de nouvelles choses…

- Tu peux rêver Verde, il ne t'apportera jamais d'êtres vivants hey.

- Colonello tu pourrais soigner le gamin.

Le blond s'hâta à la tache en commençant par retirer le T-shirt de Tsuna et à désinfecter ses blessures.

- C'est toi qui lui as fait ça hey ?

- Tu me crois capable d'essayer de violer un gamin ?

- Euh… Kuf Kuf… (toux)

- Arrête de faire l'idiot.

Quelques minutes plus tard les coupures de l'adolescent étaient bandées, il dormait dans un sommeil profond avec un tissu imbibé d'eau sur son front.

- Il a de la fièvre mais aucune blessure grave hey.

- Bien et concernant la ville haute ?

- Apparemment les Millefiore ont un autre projet en tête et leur chef n'a pas pu être abattu hey.

- Ca devient compliqué avec le manque d'information, les Vongola n'ont rien trouvé d'autre ?

- Non nous sommes dans le flou pour l'instant hey…

Soudain, un homme aux cheveux violets surgit de l'entré comme poursuivis par le diable…

- Reborn je dois te… !

Malheureusement la porte claqua contre le mur avant de lui revenir en pleine figure…

-… parler…

Il entra dans la pièce en se tenant le nez comme pour empêcher un futur saignement non désiré…

- Reborn c'est impossible de retrouver un gosse mélangé à la population de la ville haute !

- Je suis sûr qu'il est reconnaissable hey !

- C'est pas avec ta description que je vais le trouver !

- Quel genre de description lui as-tu faite Colonnello ?

- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus précis hey ! Un adolescent qui doit avoir entre seize et dix-sept ans, de petite taille à peu près un mètre soixante, des cheveux en bataille et des yeux magnifiques et brûlants !

- Comment tu veux que je fasse avec ça !

- Stop vous deux vous allez le réveiller.

Les trois hommes se retournèrent en direction de l'adolescent qui dormait paisiblement sur le canapé.

- Qui c'est ? Demanda le punk en s'approchant de lui.

- Skull laisse le.

Celui-ci se rapprocha encore plus pour me détailler, nos nez se frôlaient jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre brusquement les yeux.

Par pur réflex je repliai mes bras au-dessus de mon visage pour me protéger, ce qui frappa malencontreusement le nez de l'étranger qui se trouvait au-dessus de moi.

- Ah ! Il m'a déplacé le nez ! Ca fait un mal de chien ! S'écria-t-il en se relevant.

Sans comprendre ce qui se passait je me redressai maladroitement et frappai encore une fois sans faire exprès le punk qui s'écroula au sol. Je courus jusqu'au coin de la pièce pour m'y m'adosser et s'il le fallait, me défendre. J'attendais que ma vue redevienne normale non sans prêter attention aux moindres mouvements qui pourrait s'avérer dangereux.

- Ah ah ah ah ! Pauvre Skull… Alors là je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre gamin hey !

- Tu trouves sa drôle Colonello !? Il m'a déboité le nez ! Tu vas voir !

C'est alors qu'il se releva et s'avança vers moi, en voulant mettre un maximum de distance entre nous, ma cuisse me rappela à l'ordre et celui-ci en profita pour combler l'espace qui nous séparait. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique se soit, le blond le tira par le col et le traina en dehors de la pièce sur la demande du dernier homme.

Peu à peu je reprenais contenance et la situation actuelle me revint en pleine figure…

_- Je suis dans le repaire des loups, tout va TRES bien… L'un d'eux à voulu me tuer, l'autre est à ma poursuite et le troisième je ne sais pas encore. Comment je vais faire pour sortir d'ici !?_

L'homme en face de moi me regarda longuement lors de mon débat intérieur avant de s'assoir sur la place que j'occupais précédemment.

- Tu as eu un réveil bien agité, sais-tu où tu te trouves ?

_- Oh que oui !_

- Non…

- Te rappelles-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques heures ? Me demanda-t-il en reportant son regard sur moi.

_- Avant d'arriver ici… J'ai passé le mur, j'ai marché pendant un moment et… ! _

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que je repensais aux quatre hommes qui m'avaient manqué de peu. Ma main souleva rapidement mon T-shirt pour confirmer l'état des coupures mais celles-ci étaient déjà bandées. La fin de cette péripétie restait encore restait quelque peu brouillée mais j'étais sûr d'une chose, ces iris dont le propriétaire m'était encore inconnu jusque dans mes rêves se trouvaient en face de moi.

- Merci… pour tout à l'heure…

Celui-ci ne me répondit pas mais un petit sourire se forma sur son visage impassible. Il y avait quand même une question qui me trottait en tête depuis plusieurs minutes…

- Quel est ton nom ?

_- Arg, je ne peux pas lui dire… _

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous aidé ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à la mienne.

- Tu as des choses à cacher ?

- …

- Je te propose un deal, tu réponds à la question et je ferai de même par la suite.

_- J'ai pas vraiment le choix… _Pensais-je en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face de l'homme.

- Je m'appelle Tsuna.

_- Je ne suis pas obligé de m'étendre sur mes réponses après tout…_

Il ne me lâche pas du regard une seule seconde, j'ai l'impression qu'il peut lire en moi comme dans un livre malgré le fait que je ne montre rien de mes réactions. Je l'ai  
déjà vu lors de ma première visite mais il ne m'a pas remarqué, enfin je crois. A moins qu'il n'est fait le lien entre la description de Colonello et moi ? Il attend peut-être que je me trahisse ? Non on se calme, rien n'est sûr encore…

- Les hommes qui s'en sont pris à toi sont des drogués et des violeurs qui nuisent à cette ville, on les recherchait.

_- Donc s'ils n'étaient pas leurs cibles il m'aurait laissé me faire violer sans rien faire ? J'ai du mal à y croire._

- As-tu de la famille ?

- Non.

Son regard me met mal à l'aise, il sait que je mens.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Nous essayons de maintenir l'ordre dans le reste de cette ville. D'où viens-tu ?

_- Merde…_

- Du sud de la ville… Vous tuez les vagabonds ?

- S'il le faut mais on se contente de les remettre à leur place. Comment se fait-il que personne ne t'es jamais vu ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que vous ne cherchez pas au bon endroit.

- Oui peut-être…

L'homme se leva et se dirigea vers la porte avant de la clancher et de se retourner.

- Tu peux rester ici pour le moment. Dit-il en se préparant à partir.

- J'ai encore des questions ! M'exclamais-je en me levant précipitamment pour le rejoindre.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Mais dans ma course pour le rattraper je trébuchais dans mes propres mouvements et celui-ci me rattrapa en se collant à la porte qui était légèrement ouverte. Nous avons suivi le mouvement d'ouverture avant de rencontrer durement le sol, enfin pour ma part j'atterris sur un torse ferme et confortable. Et mes lèvres… rencontrèrent je ne sais comment les siennes…

Le contact était brusque mais il ne m'enlevait pas pour autant la douceur qu'elles renfermaient.

Je relevai mon visage rouge écarlate, brisant notre petit échange avant de me lever en l'aidant et en bafouillant des excuses.

- Je…suis…désolé…vraiment…désolé…

Il me regarda intensément tandis que je reculais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois dans la pièce alors qu'il s'arrêtait à la porte pour la refermer et laisser un espace pour son regard ainsi que son sourire. Et c'est là qu'il me répondit…

- Je m'appelle Reborn.

L'homme ferma la porte à clé tandis que je tambourinais le bois pour lui faire comprendre mon mécontentement.

- Eh ! Attendez ! Reborn !

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Pauvre Tsuna^^, ça vous a plu ? Laissez une petite review ;) J'aimerais savoir comment vous imaginiez leur première rencontre ! A la prochaine :3


	7. Mon Vagabond Chapitre 6

**Note de l'auteur : **Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce retard, pour les petits(es) curieux(ses) qui ont visité mon profil où je mentionnais un problème d'ordinateur, je vous annonce que c'est enfin réparé ! J'ai vraiment cru que je devais changer d'ordinateur mais un sauveur est arrivé et l'a remis sur pied, merci infiniment ! Sinon merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ! :3

**Réponses aux reviews :**

JuriiGothic: Ah je suis contente que ce chapitre t'es plus ;) Ta bonne humeur m'a donné le sourire hihi :P Ce futur Lemon sera mon premier je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais le créer encore^^ En tout cas merci pour ta review ;)

- Paroles

_- Pensées_

_Chapitre 6 :_Une Goutte D'eau De Trop

Quarante-trois minutes, cela faisait quarante-trois minutes qu'il m'avait enfermé ici. La pièce n'était pas très grande, mais elle regorgeait de plusieurs trésors. Qu'est-ce que j'entends par trésors ? Des bouts de ferrailles, des petits, des grands, des allongés, enfin de toutes formes. Dans ma situation ces petits objets se révélaient être d'une grande utilité. Maintenant cela faisait quarante-quatre minutes que je cherchais deux de ces merveilles afin de forcer la serrure de la porte.

Au bout d'un moment, j'avais enfin déniché deux fils de fers plus ou moins flexibles. Je m'empressais de les insérer dans la fente et de déverrouiller la porte. Un léger clic se fit entendre me décrochant un sourire.

La porte débouchait sur un long couloir muni de chandeliers accrochés aux murs. Je devais me trouver dans un souterrain construit sous l'immeuble, d'où l'absence de fenêtres. Un véritable labyrinthe s'offrait à moi jusqu'à ce que j'entende l'écho d'une conversation. Je m'empressai de me rapprocher et d'attendre à un détour, un léger sentiment de déjà-vu. Je ne voyais personne mais cela ne m'empêchais pas de reconnaitre les propriétaires des voix et surtout les plaintes d'un certain punk.

- Colonello j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide !

- Encore une fois Skull arrête de toujours chercher une personne pour faire le sale boulot à ta place ! Reborn t'a dit de te démerder seul pour retrouver le gamin hey !

- Mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas entrer dans la ville haute, ils risqueraient de me tuer sur-le-champ. Reborn m'a donné un travail qui est impossible à réaliser juste pour être sur de me punir !

- Et ? Sa colle tout à fait avec sa personnalité hey.

- J'avais compris ! Ecoute, je te demande juste un conseil, un indice qui pourrait m'aider ou retarder l'heure de mon supplice…s'il te plaît… Après je ne te demanderai plus rien.

- Tch… Si ça continu tu vas me faire culpabiliser… Voilà mon conseil, si j'étais toi je ne chercherais pas uniquement dans la ville haute, ce gamin est malin, peut-être qu'il est tout près mais que nous ne pouvons pas le voir hey…

Un frisson me traversa sous sa dernière réplique, je ne pense pas qu'il sait à mon propos, il a des hypothèses mais rien n'est encore fondé, à moins qu'il ne dise ceci pour que Skull ne le harcelle plus ?

- Maintenant va te préparer Skull, nous nous rendons vers le sud de la ville, il y a de nouvelles informations hey.

- Ils sont là-haut ?

- Il y a une possibilité hey…

Soudain, un souffle chaud et régulier me caressa l'oreille avant qu'un chuchotement ne s'élève dans l'air, me faisant sursauter.

- C'est une manie d'écouter aux portes Tsuna ?

- Vous…

Mon visage rougit légèrement en repensant à notre baiser accidentel, en vue des lèvres de Reborn, ma réaction le faisait plus sourire qu'autre chose.

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

- Tu devrais le savoir.

_- Je ne vous ai pas senti approcher donc non je ne sais pas si vous êtes là depuis le début mais j'ai le sentiment que c'est le cas…_

- Ah Reborn tu emmènes le petit nouveau hey ? Demanda Colonello en arrivant accompagné de Skull.

- Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un espion ?

- Je l'ai trouvé dans le couloir, partez devant je vous rejoins.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie en continuant leur conversation sur « l'espion » et le « vent » que Skull s'était pris par Reborn.

- Tu as le choix Tsuna, soit tu restes ici en attendant notre retour soit tu nous accompagnes.

_- Si j'attends ici je pourrais rentrer chez moi, mais… si je ne les accompagne pas un drame se produira j'en suis sur…_

- Je viens.

- Bien.

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Nous voilà partis tous les quatre en direction du sud, j'avoue que je suis un peu mal à l'aise… Reborn et moi marchont à l'avant tandis que Skull et Colonello nous suivent à l'arrière sans me lâcher du regard. J'hésite entre les ignorer ou leur lancer un petit coup d'œil, le même qui sert à effrayer Lambo. Finalement j'opte pour l'indifférence, je ne veux pas paraître suspect, en tout cas, pas plus que maintenant.

Plus nous avançons, plus l'éclairage se fait rare. Nous possédons chacun une lampe de poche, j'ai bien peur que l'endroit où nous nous rendons ne soit complètement plongé dans les ténèbres.

Et devinez quoi ? C'est effectivement le cas… L'entrée n'est pas facile d'accès, plusieurs grillages et barbelés nous font face et pour couronner le tout, la pluie ne va pas tarder à nous tomber dessus.

- Il y a un autre passage un peu plus loin sur la gauche hey.

Guidés par Colonello, nous réussissons à passer entre les divers conteneurs vides, éparpillés au sol. De fines gouttelettes de pluie ne tardent pas à transformer le terrain de terre en une boue glissante. C'est en allumant nos lampes torches que je comprends enfin où nous sommes, c'est une décharge, pas un endroit où l'on jette les détritus non, mais une décharge de métaux.

- Il faut que l'on se disperse, si vous trouvez quelque chose de suspect appelez-moi. Au passage cherchez aussi des pièces de ferrailles ou métalliques qui pourraient nous être utile.

- Mais Reborn, tu veux laisser le gamin se balader seul et risquer qu'il puisse alerter les Millefiore ?

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Skull hey.

- Je m'appelle Tsuna ! Ensuite je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai un espion ou je ne sais quoi d'autre sur le compte des Millefiore ! Je ne connais rien d'eux, je sais seulement que c'est l'une des familles les plus riches de la ville haute !

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter, oui il cherchera seul point. Maintenant au travail.

_- Il sait que j'ai menti sur plusieurs choses mais il me fait tout de même confiance sur ce point…_

Comme convenus nous nous sommes séparés, lors de mes recherches je n'ai croisé personne. Je ne me suis pas aventuré trop loin pour éviter de me perdre et finalement au bout de vingt minutes je suis retourné au point de dispersion.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre les trois vagabonds, un détail me stoppa dans mon élan, m'arrêtant près d'un tas de métaux. Reborn, Skull et Colonello se tenaient droits, alignés, fixant le paysage. En me rapprochant, je pus distinguer à travers la pluie battante plusieurs hommes qui se trouvaient à six mètres d'eux, pistolets en main. Apparemment, l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui les menaient discutait avec Reborn…

- Ton informateur doit être performant pour vous avoir conduit ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Byakuran ?

- Rien en particulier, c'est juste un repérage de métaux. Tu sais, ça fait très longtemps que j'attends ce moment… Voir votre sang s'écouler de vos corps sans vie ici même, quelle magnifique peinture n'est-ce pas ? Mes amis, je vous prierai de ne pas leur tirer dessus, ce privilège me revient.

_- Il va les tuer si je ne les aide pas !_

- Reborn… à toi l'honneur…

Soudain, une idée surgit de mon esprit. J'accrochai ma lampe de poche sur une barre de fer avant de la programmer en mode S.O.S, permettant à la lumière de clignoter durant un intervalle de temps régulier. Cette manœuvre attira tous les regards, ainsi que les gardes de Byakuran tandis que je m'élançais vers Reborn. L'homme aux cheveux blancs le remarqua et tira plusieurs fois sur lui, mais avant que les balles ne l'atteignent, je sautai sur Reborn, ce qui le fit basculer et atterrir au sol.

Mais une chose que je n'avais pas remarqué due à la noirceur ainsi qu'à la pluie me sauta aux yeux. Derrière les vagabonds s'étendait un immense trou qui permettait à l'eau de se nicher au fin fond de celui-ci.

Malheureusement l'eau avait affaibli toute la zone qui entourait le gouffre et le sol s'effondra, emportant Reborn sur son passage. Nos mains étaient liées, je peinais à le retenir depuis le l'entrée du trou tandis qu'il essayait de remonter, sans succès… Sa lampe torche s'échappa et tomba dans le trou qui semblait sans fin. Colonello et Skull avaient profité de la confusion des Millefiore pour récupérer leurs armes et s'occuper d'eux.

- On sera bientôt quitte Reborn.

- C'est moins sûr vu la situation.

En effet, ma prise commençait à glisser avec cette averse. Mes cheveux désormais aplatis revenaient sur mon visage, réduisant mon champ de vision. Pour autant, je voyais toujours ses iris d'un noir profond qui s'éloignaient petit à petit de moi. Mon regard se déplaça sur une petite goutte d'eau qui glissait le long d'une de mes mèches, arrêtant le monde autour de moi. Celle-ci arriva sur ma main, puis continua son chemin sur celle de Reborn alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient légèrement. Car oui, cette goutte était noire et elle provenait de ma fausse couleur de cheveux qui disparaissait au fur et à mesure que l'eau me frappait…

Une douleur à l'épaule me ramena au moment présent. Un liquide carmin s'écoulait de la petite plaie provoquée par un tir de Byakuran.

- Gamin lâche cet homme et je te promets que je ne te tuerai pas.

- Cet enfoiré…

Reborn accompagna ses mots en donnant un coup de poing de son autre main en dessous de moi. Et sous cette force le bout de terre qui me supportait s'effondra, nous faisant glisser tous les deux au fond du gouffre…

Un rire sinistre résonna à travers la pluie alors que son possesseur se hâtait de rejoindre la ville haute…

Quelques minutes plus tard Colonello et Skull se dirigeaient vers la sortie pour rejoindre l'immeuble avec précaution.

- Tu penses qu'ils sont morts ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais dans un cas comme celui-ci Reborn nous a toujours conseillé de rentrer et de préparer une éventuelle attaque hey.

- Oui.

- Mais s'ils reviennent on sait maintenant que le gamin n'est pas un espion hey.

- Il a poussé Reborn pour qu'il tombe Colonello !

- Non, il lui a permis d'éviter les balles et il l'a retenu alors qu'il se faisait lui-même tiré dessus imbécile hey !

- Hein ?

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

La pluie emportait tout sur son passage, des morceaux de ferrailles, de la boue, mais en suivant son chemin contre les parois du gouffre elle permettait à tous ces éléments de se mélanger et de s'accumuler, créant à ce qui ressemble être des terre-pleins plus ou moins solides…

Et c'est sur ces formations que je venais d'atterrir accompagné de Reborn qui me tenait fermement contre lui. La chute avait été dure mais on pouvait s'estimer heureux de ne pas s'être fait embrocher par je ne sais quels objets métalliques…

Sa prise commençait à se desserrer alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu connaissance…

- On n'est pas encore quitte Tsuna. Dit-il avec une pointe d'humour.

- Si on prend le problème à l'inverse c'est plutôt vous qui m'en devait une. Si ont étaient pas tombés ici mais plus vers le milieu ont seraient morts donc cela aurait été de votre faute.

- On est vivant donc je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. Je pense que tu peux me tutoyer maintenant.

- Je retiens pour la prochaine fois.

Mystérieusement nous sommes indemnes c'est un exploit pour une chute de cette hauteur.

- Comment fait-on pour remonter ?

- Les escaliers.

Mon regard suivit celui de Reborn. En effet le long de la paroi, des escaliers étaient présents, en regardant de plus près on remarquait qu'ils n'étaient pas naturels mais construis par les mains de l'homme.

- Vous… Tu le savais ?

- Il y avait des rumeurs sur ce fait mais vu l'ampleur de la construction personne n'y croyait. De plus avec la pluie et la boue ils ne sont visibles que depuis notre place.

Nous les avons emprunté afin de regagner la surface et de sortir de la décharge de métaux. Le jour commençait à traverser les nuages d'orage dévoilant une couleur mis noire, mis châtains de mes mèches cheveux.

Durant notre retour, Reborn n'avait pas fait mention de ce changement et le stress ne cessait de grimper en moi jusqu'à ce que je remarque que nous étions au milieu de la ville, pas assez près du mur mais bien plus loin que l'immeuble.

- Il est clair que tu n'habites pas au sud de cette ville, tu ne connaissais pas l'existence de la décharge de métaux et qui plus est le gouffre qu'elle contenait. Je suis sûr que tu dois retrouver ta famille.

_- Il a compris…_

- Je ne tarderai pas !

Je m'élançai en direction de la ville haute tandis que Reborn reprenait son chemin vers l'immeuble. Savait-il que j'habitais la ville neuve ou pensait-il que je vivais vers le nord de la ville basse ? Trop de questions à mon goût.

Mais en arrivant enfin chez moi dans un état assez pitoyable une nouvelle surprise me pris de court. En effet, mon père se tenait sur mon lit, un sachet contenant le révolver que j'avais préalablement caché, m'attendant surement.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi je crois que nous devons parler toi et moi.

Mon intuition me conseillait de courir aussi loin que possible mais bizarrement mes jambes, elles, en avaient décidé autrement…

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Voilà j'ai tout pondu en un jour ! Mes idées principales sont sorties il était temps ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus :3 Pour ceux qui ont du mal à visualiser le gouffre dont je parle je vous conseille de regarder le DVD Real Steel où j'ai repris certains détails. Reviews ?


	8. Mon Vagabond Chapitre 7

**Note de l'auteur :** Du mal à écrire le début de ce chapitre mais j'en suis plutôt fière :) J'espère que vous avez passé un super week end du 14 juillet, pour moi ce fut le meilleur^^ J'ai même des idées pour le futur chapitre grâce à ça :P Merci pour vos reviews et Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Minami212: Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise ;) Oui je me voyais mal associer le lézard au grand Reborn ^^ Pour moi c'est vraiment la panthère noire qui lui va le mieux, tandis que pour les deux autres je leur ai associés les animaux qui les accompagnent dans le manga et en même temps cela permet aux éléments de se rejoindre et de ne former qu'un, l'air, la terre et l'eau :P Quand à Tsuna j'ai repris le chaton car c'est vraiment un bon surnom pour lui et je penses que tous les persos le voient ainsi, quelqu'un de petite taille mais qui sait sortir les griffes pour se défendre ^^ J'ai adoré écrire cette petite fin où l'un fini la phrase de l'autre et inversement :3 Merci beaucoup pour ta review à la prochaine :)

Keiyner: Contente que tu es accroché à cette histoire :) Pour répondre à ta question, non je ne rajouterai pas d'autres persos car je ne sais pas quel rôle leur attribuer s'ils entrent dans cette aventure. Merci pour ta review j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ;)

JuriiGothic: J'adore ton enthousiasme et ta bonne humeur franchement ;) Merci pour ta review :3 Tu dois te douter de ce qu'il viendra au prochain chapitre non ? ;)

Ondie-Yoko: Ahah ne t'inquiète pas la suite viendra, je ne sais pas quand, mais elle viendra ^^Je ne suis pas trop souvent chez moi donc je prends du retard ^^ Merci pour ta review encourageante :) A plus, bise ;)

- Paroles

_- Pensées_

_**- Paroles indirectes de Byakuran **_

_**Chapitre 7 :**_Des Réponses Aux Questions

Mais en arrivant enfin chez moi dans un état assez pitoyable une nouvelle surprise me pris de court. En effet, mon père se tenait sur mon lit, un sachet contenant le révolver que j'avais préalablement caché, m'attendant surement.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi je crois que nous devons parler toi et moi.

Mon intuition me conseillait de courir aussi loin que possible mais bizarrement mes jambes, elles, en avaient décidé autrement…

- Je…

- A moins que tu préfères parler avec ta mère de tes petites escapades nocturnes.

- Non !

- Va prendre une douche, tu t'expliqueras après.

Je m'exécute rapidement sous son ton menaçant. Quand mon père aborde son air sérieux il vaut mieux ne pas le contrarier ou même lui mentir, il sent ces choses-là.

Quelques minutes plus tard je revenais lui faire face avec les idées un peu plus claires…

Je lui avais expliqué l'intrusion du blond en détail, le fait que je pouvais me rendre dans la ville basse à ma guise, mais bizarrement il n'était pas étonné de mes révélations.

- Es-tu entré en contact avec certaines personnes ?

C'était LA question qui déterminait le reste de la conversation. Bien qu'elle soit une question rhétorique où mon père connaissait déjà la réponse, elle ouvrait des dizaines de portes vers de nouvelles questions.

- Oui.

- T'attendent-ils ?

Je m'attendais à tout, du genre qui sont-ils, leurs noms, pourquoi et comment mais non, il s'est juste contenté de ça.

- Un des leurs attend mon retour.

- On dirait que tu as sympathisé mon fils. Dit-il en souriant.

- En effet. Répondais-je avec le même sourire.

- Tsuna, j'ai une dernière demande qui est très importante. Lors de tes petits voyages, as-tu rencontré un homme aux cheveux blancs ?

- Byaku…gan, ou Byakuran ?

- Alors tu l'as vu…

- Vers le sud à la décharge de métaux.

- Merci fils. Je pense que tu n'as pas dormi encore ? Je reviendrai plus tard. S'exclama-t-il avant de sortir de ma chambre.

Finalement ce petit interrogatoire c'était plutôt bien passé. Au lieu d'être harcelé par mille et une questions, mon père avait préféré une explication un peu plus vague sans entrer dans les détails. Et j'avoue que je lui en étais reconnaissant, il me faisait confiance pour gérer cette situation.

Une bonne sieste me ferait sans doute le plus grand bien et d'après les yeux fatigués de Natsu, je n'allais pas être le seul à en profiter…

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Il m'avait fallu plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir profiter pleinement des bienfaits du sommeil. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, tourmenté par une sensation d'étouffement mais aussi par le même rêve qui tournait en boucle, enfin pas un rêve, un cauchemar… Je courrai vers quelque chose sans savoir ce que c'était, mais je ressentais également un sentiment très prenant, la peur, une angoisse profonde.

Je ne tardais pas à me lever et à me préparer avant de me diriger vers la cuisine. Ma mère à ce moment se trouvait être en pleine conversation téléphonique avec mon cousin Giotto. Rien de plus normal, seul bémol, une certaine vache s'empiffrait juste en face de moi…

- Tu ne remarques rien Tsuna sur le grand Lambo !?

- Tu manges plus que d'habitude ? Dis-je en fixant mon propre plat.

- Nan nan nan, mes yeux regarde !

C'est en relevant mon regard dans sa direction que je compris, Lambo s'était muni de lentilles fantaisies en forme d'œil de chat.

- Pourquoi en as-tu mis ?

- Pour jouer avec les autres, ont a un nouveau jeu et c'est grâce à Byakuran !

- Byakuran ? Expliques-toi.

- Il est passé ce matin dans la rue où l'ont jouaient et nous a demandé si un nouveau jeu nous feraient plaisir. Ont a tous répondus oui et il nous a expliqué comment y jouer !

- Et comment vous vous y prenez ?

- En fait c'est sous la forme d'une histoire ! Mais c'est compliqué donc j'ai tout enregistré sur une cassette, tu veux écouter ?

- Oui bien sûr.

La petite vache actionna la cassette qu'il avait sortie de son épaisse chevelure avant de venir s'installer sur mes genoux.

_**Pendant une nuit pluvieuse, un ange a voulu aider une ville d'humains à se défendre contre de mauvaises personnes, mais celui-ci s'est retrouvé encerclé par quatre divinités… En se rapprochant d'elles, l'ange put les détailler et les associer à quatre animaux grâce à la couleur de leurs yeux et son ressentit. Le premier aux yeux plus bleus que le ciel évoquait la liberté et le contrôle de soi, il l'affecta à l'aigle. Le second semblait plus maladroit et pressé, des iris de couleur lilas lui faisaient penser à la pieuvre des mers. Le troisième possédait un incroyable sens du combat et une aura très intense, comme supérieur aux autres, munit d'yeux devenant obscurs lorsqu'ils ressentaient de profonds sentiments, la panthère noire lui revenait de droit. Quant au quatrième, il ne put voir ses yeux. Ce dernier restait caché face à lui, mais lors de la confrontation, il avait sauvé les trois autres divinités grâce à son sens de l'analyse ainsi qu'à sa souplesse malgré sa petite taille, tel un chaton.**_

_**L'ange dut s'avouer vaincu, enfin il fit semblant de l'être, et bientôt il reviendrait aider les humains afin de se débarrasser de ceux qui leur veulent du mal…**_

- Tu vois c'est assez compliqué mais moi je comprends haha ! Le grand Lambo incarne la panthère noire, c'est la plus puissante divinité. Je voulais faire le sauveur, l'ange, mais quelqu'un l'avait pris avant moi… Et ont doit se battre contre l'ange c'est super ! Et d'après Byakuran c'est l'ange qui sera le héros de l'histoire !

_- Il affecterait cette histoire à la scène qui s'est déroulé à la décharge de métaux ? Ça y ressemble…_

- Allez Tsuna vient avec moi jouer ! Je suis le plus puissant tu pourras être mon second ! Avec tes lentilles bleues tu peux faire l'aigle !

_- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon rôle mais tu ne peux pas le savoir…_

- Non Lambo désolé je suis encore fatigué.

- Je veux que Tsuna joue avec moi ! Snif…

Ma mère se détacha du combiné en voyant les pleurs de Lambo et m'obligea à jouer avec lui. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour enfiler mes lentilles colorées avant d'être rejoint par Lambo. Nous nous sommes chamaillés pendant plus d'une heure jusqu'à ce qu'une alarme ne vienne résonner dans toute la ville haute, par l'intermédiaire d'haut-parleurs placés sur différentes maisons. Ces haut-parleurs permettent d'alerter la population en cas de graves problèmes, mais depuis la construction de la ville, ils sont beaucoup plus utilisés pour faire par d'informations à tous les citoyens.

La fausse panthère noire ouvrit la fenêtre afin d'écouter la nouvelle annonce provenant de la maison Millefiore, en charge de la ville.

_**Chers citoyens et citoyennes, il est important que vous sachiez que des vagabonds ont réussi à voler plusieurs bombes avec l'intention de détruire la maison Millefiore. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas nous avons réussis à les leur reprendre et ainsi éviter de gros dégâts. Leur minuteur était déjà enclenché alors nous les avons placé dans l'ancienne ville par manque de temps pour les désamorcer. Les explosions ne tarderont pas à avoir lieu, elles ne seront en aucun cas dangereuses pour vous et des gardes surveilleront le mur afin de vous rassurer. Prenez cette situation pour un quatorze juillet et amusez-vous, vous êtes sauf ! C'était une annonce de Byakuran, chef de la maison Millefiore.**_

Suivit de cette annonce, plusieurs détonations s'enclenchèrent dans la ville basse laissant une fumée importante s'écouler de différents endroits à travers le ciel.

- Non…

- Tsuna ?

- Merde je reviens Lambo !

Je m'élançais à toute allure vers la porte d'entrée mais dans ma course je percutais mon père qui s'empressa de me barrer la route.

- Tu comptes te rendre là-haut ?

- Il faut que j'aille voir !

- Tsuna tu ne pourras pas passer ou même voir quelque chose.

- Laisse-moi y aller ! M'exclamais-je en entendant une nouvelle explosion.

C'est sur cette dernière parole prononcée un peu trop durement à mon goût que je bousculais mon père pour ensuite courir dans la rue, direction le mur.

La plupart des personnes ne s'inquiétaient pas de ce qui se passait, elles continuaient leurs petites affaires, certaines dansaient même sous les explosions. Pour ma part je ne comprenais pas, comment peut-on rester sans rien faire ou même s'amuser alors que des personnes souffrent derrière cette muraille ? L'humanité est insensée… Tous boivent les paroles de Byakuran comme s'il était le maître…

Je cours encore et encore, envahi par une peur grandissante et oppressante. Est-ce que les vagabonds étaient blessés…ou…morts… ?

_- Non ne penses pas à ça…_

Pourtant certaines pensées plus horribles les unes que les autres ne cessaient de s'installer en moi. Est-ce que Reborn avait été touché ? Cette question me serra le cœur, me faisant souffrir…

Enfin je voyais le mur, je me rapprochais en quittant la route principale. C'est en m'arrêtant à un coin qu'un des gardes m'aperçut avant d'en alerter des dizaines d'autres. Je me remis à courir sur le chemin qui séparait le mur des maisons, mon souffle commençant à se coincer dans ma gorge.

J'étais épuisé, quand soudain quelqu'un m'agrippa par le bras me tirant d'un seul coup dans un petit renfoncement entre deux façades. L'inconnu me maintint fermement contre lui tandis que son autre main était posée sur mes lèvres. Je sentais mon cœur battre à vive allure mélangé au son que provoquait mon essoufflement. Les gardes passèrent sans nous voir, laissant plusieurs issues sans surveillances.

L'inconnu me délivra. Je me collais au mur en face de lui afin de l'apercevoir, effaçant rapidement un poids que j'avais sur le cœur…

- Reborn !

Il m'adressa un micro-sourire sous mon étonnement avant de reprendre.

- Tu pensais revenir dans la ville basse ?

- Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez…

- Tu n'aurais pas dû, qu'aurais-tu fais si les gardes t'avais attrapés ?

- Ce n'ai pas arrivé, nous devons vivre dans le présent et non dans des hypothèses. Ce n'est pas ce que tu suggérais la dernière fois ?

- Tch.

Etrangement cette conversation nous faisaient sourire tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'un troisième homme ne fasse son apparition en fin de rue…

Reborn se retourna et adressa un visage neutre au nouvel arrivant qui s'approchait, jusqu'à ce que les deux adultes ne se jaugent du regard.

- Iemitsu.

- Reborn.

A ma plus grande surprise, mon père connaissait Reborn et inversement…

- Tsuna on rentre. Tu te joins à nous Reborn ?

- Où veux-tu que j'aille…

Reborn semblait stupéfait, même s'il ne le montrait pas, je pouvais le ressentir. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il découvre qu'Iemitsu était mon père.

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Arrivés à la maison, mon père invita Reborn à s'installer dans la salle à la manger. Il m'informa également que ma mère et Lambo mangeaient chez des voisins et qu'ils dormiraient surement chez eux.

Je pris place sur le fauteuil tandis que mon père s'installait en face de Reborn.

- Tu as réussi à survivre avec ces explosions ?

- Nous avons trouvé des bombes dans les environs et nous avons essayé d'en rassembler certaines dans des endroits désaffectés. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas pu toutes les localiser.

- Comment as-tu fait pour rejoindre la ville haute ?

- Skull et Colonello m'ont aidé à passer le mur quand il n'y avait pas encore de gardes. La faille est restée bloquée lors de l'annonce de Byakuran. Le seul moyen était d'escalader. Je suis venu seul, ils ont préféré rester dans l'ancienne ville pour s'occuper du reste.

Un blanc s'installa alors que mon père en avait apparemment terminé avec ces questions.

- …Comment vous êtes-vous connus ?

Les deux hommes se tournèrent en même temps dans ma direction, pesant le pour et le contre de leur réponse…

- Je suis l'informateur de la famille Vongola. Je passe de la ville haute à la ville basse pour recueillir et informer cette famille ainsi que le groupe de Reborn des actions des Millefiore.

- Donc Reborn n'a jamais réellement vécu dans l'ancienne ville ?

- Lorsque le mur a été construit je vivais dans les deux villes mais afin de découvrir les méfaits de Byakuran j'ai décidé de m'installer dans l'ancienne ville en compagnie de Colonello, Skull et Verde.

Tout s'illumina sous ces nouvelles réponses, je pouvais enfin voir plus clair dans cette histoire.

- Il commence à se faire tard, Tsuna installe Reborn dans ta chambre s'il te plait.

Mon cœur s'emballa sous sa demande. Nous possédons diverses chambres mais mon père préfère le loger en ma compagnie ? Pour que l'on s'explique ? Pour que je le surveille ?

- Bonne nuit.

Je partis ensuite suivit de près par Reborn en direction de ma chambre.

- Tu es arrivé par accident dans la ville basse ou tu suivais les ordres de ton père ?

- C'est une question rhétorique. Pourquoi me demander ?

- Quelque fois nous avons besoin de plus que ses propres informations.

- Je suis venu par accident, en suivant Colonello. Rassuré ? Demandais-je en lui souriant.

- On peut dire ça.

Soudain Natsu se dirigea rapidement vers Reborn en miaulant rageusement à son encontre.

- C'est lui qui s'est occupé de Colonello je présume.

- C'est exact.

Reborn s'assit sur mon lit et commença à caresser Natsu qui s'était calmé à la minute où celui-ci l'avait pris dans ses bras. Pour ma part, je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre encore ouverte pour la refermer, la pleine lune me faisait face, comme la première nuit où tout avait commencé…

- Tu n'es pas encore toi-même Tsuna. Dit-il en se levant pour se rapprocher.

Je lui envoyais un regard interrogatif tandis qu'il s'emparait de l'une de mes mèches brunes. C'est alors que je compris.

- Comment as-tu deviné ? Lui demandais-je.

- La première fois que tu es arrivé dans l'immeuble ont a eu un petit entretient. Et il se trouve que tu avais dormi juste avant. Lorsque je te regardais pendant que tu répondais à mes questions, tu déviais parfois le regard sauf que tes lentilles ne suivaient pas assez rapidement le mouvement de tes iris. Tes yeux auraient été de couleur vert je ne pense pas que je l'aurai vu. Mais là…

- Ils sont caramel. Dis-je en retirant mes lentilles, les exposant aux rayons lunaires.

- La description de Colonello n'était pas aussi vague qu'on ne le pense. S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

- Je m'en rappelle, je vous entendais en discuter, Je crois qu'il avait dit « un adolescent qui doit avoir entre seize et dix-sept ans, de petite taille à peu près un mètre soixante, des cheveux en bataille et…

- Des yeux magnifiques et brulants… »

- Ça t'a marqué on dirait cette partie. Lui dis-je.

- Ce n'est pas la plus importante.

- Quelle est-elle ?

- Celle-là…

Soudain Reborn se pencha vers moi, me fixant intensément, s'approchant de millimètres en millimètres, j'avais l'impression que cela durait une éternité, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne rencontrent à nouveau les miennes…

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Et voilà ! Encore en un jour^^ Enfin plutôt deux, le début avec l'explication de Tsuna et son père était déjà écrit mais je n'arrivais pas à faire la suite jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je n'avais vraiment plus d'idées mais c'est venue petit à petit j'espère que cela vous a plus ! Reviews ? :3


End file.
